What You Deserve
by ILoveIt09
Summary: A few months after both Jane's and Lizzie's engagement and Lydia's shot-gun wedding. Lydia finally gets what she deserves. EBxFD


**Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice and all the characters belong to Ms. Jane Austen and all that is mine is the plot.**

* * *

"Oh, Lizzie. I can not believe it. We're both getting married to men who we love and adore." Jane Bennett soon-to-be Bingley nearly screamed in her excitement.

Elizabeth Bennett, who was soon-to-be the next Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy, smiled. Jane continued on, "But I still can not wrap my mind around you and Mr. Darcy."

"Me neither, Jane. He's so wonderful and I do not deserve to have him, Jane."

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, you are my dearest sister and I would not part with you for a lesser man. You deserve your happiness and Mr. Darcy makes you happy. You truly deserve to be happy because you are quite wonderful yourself."

Lizzie giggled. "I do love you dearly Jane, because you are so flattering to my esteem."

However, before Jane could muster a reply, Mrs. Bennett bustled into the girls' room, which they had shared from infancy to adulthood. As always Mrs. Bennett looked crazed, but in this moment, she appeared even more so and who could blame her. She had two daughter to be married off to gentlemen whose incomes were great sums. "Girls, girls, listen. Lydia's coming back to visit us. She's coming by herself though, and it's quite ashame that Mr. Wickham will not be here to meet his new brother-in-laws. To think both my Jane and Lizzie are being married off to gentlemen whose incomes are over five thousand pounds..."

Mrs. Bennett continued to chatter on and on about various matters of insignificance until Lizzie became impatient and asked, "Mama, when is Lydia coming to visit?"

Mrs. Bennett was startled out of her tirade and replied. "Why, she is arriving within the week's end. Oh dear, I must prepare for her arrival. What is she is with a child? Oh would that not be splendid, but I have so much to do before she comes, not to mention the weddings. Oh my poor nerves..."

Mrs. Bennett continued to ramble to herself as she walked out of the girls' room. Lizzie and Jane just broke out laughing when she was out of ear shot. Lizzie gasped for air. "You know Janie, if either of us does not wish to prepare the arrangements for our wedding, we can get out of it by screeching about our poor nerves. That way Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley will do it."

The girls began to giggle again and Jane finally spoke. "Oh dear, our wedding."

Lizzie sighed in agreement.

Jane said wishfully, "I wish to remember and be apart of every detail of our wedding, not matter how insignificant. I am glad that we are having ours together, I can not imagine a more perfect way to get married."

"Yes, it is rather nice."

"Lizzie, I daresay we should go to bed now. Charles and Mr. Darcy will be coming on us tomorrow morning."

"Charles?"

Jane blushed crimson before blowing out the lamp and saying, "Time to go to bed Lizzie." Lizzie just snickered in reply, but did as her older sister told her to.

* * *

Jane, Lizzie, Mr. Bingley, and Mr. Darcy were all chatting in the parlor when they heard a carriage approaching the house. Lizzie asked, "Who could that be, I wonder?"

Jane replied, " I don't know. Are we expecting anyone?"

"I do not think so, but we should finish up the wedding preparations before we find out who has come. I'm sure mother or father will take care of it."

Mr. Darcy stared into Lizzie's eye and said, "An excellent idea, Elizabeth."

Lizzie blushed a pretty pink as Mr. Darcy used her Christian name, but continued to maintain eye contact with him. Mr. Bingley, who was oblivious to nearly everything, broke the tension by saying, "Great, then after we finish, we could take a turn about the gardens."

They all agreed and began to earnestly work on the laborious task of their joint wedding. Halfway through, Lizzie began to cry, "Oh, my poor nerves..." over and over again until Jane was laughing hysterically. Mr. Darcy was immediately concerned. "Elizabeth, what can I do for you?"

Lizzie could not take it anymore and began to laugh uproariously, "Oh, My. Darcy, I do love you so much."

Darcy realized that Lizzie was only acting and smiled at himself and Lizzie's antics. They were about to continue with their discussion of the wedding when Lydia flounced into the room. Everyone was startled at her sudden appearance. Lizzie recovered first and asked, "Lydia, what are you doing here? I thought that you were not arriving until the week's end."

Lydia proclaimed, 'Silly Lizzie, I could not let my sisters get married without me there. I mean I have been married for quite a while and you and Jane obviously need my guidance."

"But our wedding is not until the end of this month." Lizzie stated, but Lydia continued to talk as if nobody have said anything. Both Jane and Lizzie looked at each other and neither felt inclined to point out that Lydia have been married about two months or that Lydia was still younger than both of them and much less sensible.

Neither Lydia's arrogance nor her silliness seemed to have diminished in her short marriage to Wickham. It seemed rather the opposite, and that both of those traits had increased. Lizzie sighed and prayed for patience. "Lydia, you interrupted our wedding planning."

"Oh, your wedding planning. I must help with that." Lydia exclaimed. Not wanting to appear rude, none of the others in the room stated that Lydia had no experience in wedding planning at all because her wedding was forced and short. They all grimaced as Lydia continued to chatter, but they processed to work against Lydia's efforts to steer their wedding and finished within a hour. Even the easy-tempered Jane and Mr. Bingley were showing strains under Lydia's constant chatter.

Bingley suggested, "Why don't we all stroll about the grounds? I believe some fresh air would do all of us some good."

Jane smiled gratefully at her fiance, and both Lizzie and Darcy exhaled a sigh of relief. But before they could escape the clutches of Lydia, Lydia said, "I will accompany you four as your chaperone on the walk. No need for any gossip or the like."

All four of them stared at her. They wondered if Lydia knew the bullshit that come out of her mouth. They were all older than her by quite a bit, not to mention the fact that they had more decorum than her. In addition to the fact that she was the one who had brought shame and slander on the Bennett name by running off with Wickham. Jane tried to persuade her against accompanying them, but Lydia was Lydia and she would not listen to reason. Thus their afternoon, which had looked so promising, was ruined.

Lydia's constant interference with Jane's and Lizzie's plans were beginning to take a toll on everyone. Mr. Bennett was retreating to his study more and more. Mrs. Bennett was growing more high strung by the passing minutes. Kitty, who had started to behave like a proper young lady, was acting like Lydia again. Mary was playing her piano non-stop in hopes of drowning out the constant chaos of the house. Jane's patience was beginning to wear thin and she had begun to snap at people. Darcy and Bingley were not visiting as often as they had before. And Lizzie, Lizzie was about to do some very un-lady like things.

Kitty and Lydia were up to their usual antics when Jane and Lizzie finally escaped the house. Jane breather in the fresh air. "Thank God."

"Indeed."

"I'm so glad that we are free of the wedding preparations and Lydia."

"What do my ears deceive me? Is this Jane Bennett, who loves everyone, saying she does not care for her own sister?"

"Oh Lizzie. I do, but..." Jane trailed off."

"Yes, I agree. It seems that Lydia has become even more insufferable than before. I should guess that no one has been reining in her antics and Lord knows what Wickham is doing or who rather. I doubt that he cares what she does as long as she is not a bother to him."

"Lizzie!"

"What you know it is true?"

"Yes, but she is our sister."

"Are you sure? Because the only one that I claim as my family right now is you and father and perhaps Mary."

Jane sighed, "Why don't we see our fiances?"

"An excellent idea, Jane." The two eldest Bennett sisters walked to Netherfield in amicable peace without the disruptions of a particular sister. To them, the walk was heaven. When Jane and Lizzie arrived at Netherfield, they were greeted with opens arms and refreshments. Bingley said, "What a wonderful surprise it is to see both Miss Bennetts here."

Lizzie muttered, "Only because we did not bring one annoying meddlesome married sister."

Jane, Darcy, and Bingley heard Lizzie's comment and froze. Jane elbowed Lizzie in the stomach, but Lizzie merely smiled and said, "Yes, Mr. Bingley, we are quite glad to be here. We thought we should visit you since you had not visited us in a while."

Both Bingley and Darcy had the grace to appear embarrassed. Bingley stuttered. "Yes, well about that..."

Darcy replied. "We thought it was best to leave your family alone to get reacquainted with Mrs. Wickham, since she has been gone such a long time."

Lizzie tsked. "Mr. Darcy, how thoughtful of you, but would it not be better for both of us to get acquainted with each other more since we are getting married. And when we get married, you should know my family, so your visiting should be no intrusion."

Silence. Jane finally spoke up and said. "I daresay I agree with my sister, but I would like to inquire what the two of you have been doing these past days without our company or our family's."

Bingley turned to Darcy for help, but Darcy did not seem to have a response to that either. "How about some tea and cookies?"

"Yes, that would be lovely, Mr. Bingley." Jane and Lizzie said simultaneously. They smiled at each other and their respective fiances did not know why they had been avoiding Longbourn themselves. The rest of the afternoon was spent pleasurably in discussion. When the time came, the Bennett sisters were sent home in one of Bingley's carriages.

Although their afternoon was pleasant, their evening was not so blessed. When they arrived at Longbourn, Lizzie and Jane were attacked by Lydia and her incessant haranguing. "Where have you been the entire afternoon? What have you been doing? Why did you not take me with you? Who were you with? You really should not be going anywhere without a chaperone. I suppose I shall sacrifice my precious time and chaperone you two all the time..."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and Jane merely sighed. They tried to ignore Lydia, but that was easier said than done. The night was nearly over when Lydia asked to speak to Lizzie alone. "Yes, Lydia?"

"Lizzie, I don't know who to turn to for help." Lydia sobbed.

"What happened?"

"It's just awful."

"What? Tell me, and I can try to help you." Lizzie said. She was genuinely concerned for Lydia, even though Lydia was annoying and silly she was still Lizzie's baby sister.

"Well, it's just that George and I are having trouble. We told the store owner we would pay them back, but they just won't listen to us. And now we can't buy anything in the town unless we pay cash and we don't have any."

"Lydia, how did this happen? Mr. Darcy gave Wickham nearly ₤10,000. What did you spend all that money on?"

"Well, we need new..." Lydia began to list off a number of irrelevant objects that she and Wickham did not need.

"Lydia, I don't know what to do to help you. I do not have enough money to pay for your debts and neither does father."

"But Mr. Darcy does."

"LYDIA! Mr. Darcy is my betrothal and I will not ask him to do that. He has done enough for you already, not to mention he has been through enough for you and Wickham."

"I see how it is, Lizzie. You just want to keep all that money to yourself, so Darcy will buy you jewels and gown. You are so selfish. You won't even help you sister." Lydia turned around and stomped away from Lizzie.

"Lydia, it's not like that." Lizzie yelled at Lydia's retreating back. She sighed when Lydia didn't even turn around to reply.

* * *

"Mr. Darcy, there's a Mrs. Wickham here to see you."

Darcy looked puzzled but said, "Let her in."

Lydia pranced into the Netherfield library like she own it. She was buoyant at the genius plan that she had come up with and that was sure to work. "Mr. Darcy."

"Mrs. Wickham, it's a surprise to see you here. How are you faring?"

"It is funny that you should ask..." Lydia prattled on for a bit before Mr. Darcy turned his attention the the bookshelf. While he had his back turned, Lydia stopped talking and began to take off her clothes. Darcy did not notice Lydia's chatter had stopped until he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, he yell. "Mrs. Wickham, what are you doing? This is highly improper. It's wrong!"

But Lydia would not listen and tried to press herself onto him. "Mr. Darcy, I don't know why you would want Lizzie, she's such a bore and surely marriage with her would be a bore too. Why don't you have a mistress? I know many things that will keep you satisfied and all I ask in return is you money and the occasionally jewelry. I assure you it will be well worth your money."

Darcy yelped, "Mrs. Wickham, I assure you that I would never do anything behind Miss Elizabeth's back and what--"

His speech was cut off in mid-sentence when Lydia began to try to undress him. He and Lydia were both out of breath when the door opened.

* * *

Lizzie had received a message from Mr. Darcy requesting her presence at Netherfield. Lizzie was more than happy to acquiesce to Mr. Darcy's strange request. She was still deeply troubled by the announcement that Lydia had made the night before and was in need of some advice. Nobody was there when Lizzie entered Netherfield, so she just let herself in. She knew where to go without being led there by a servant. Lizzie opened the door and she was shocked and horrified at what she saw when she opened the door to the library. Both Darcy and Lydia were at various states of undress, Lydia more so than Darcy. Lydia gave a small grin, which she thought nobody saw, but Lizzie's eyes narrowed at the sight of the grin.

Darcy finally regained his voice and said. "Elizabeth, this is not what it seems to be--"

But before he could finish his explanation Lydia launched herself at Lizzie and started to weep loudly. "Oh Lizzie, I didn't know what to do. I received a letter that asked me to come here and I did not give much thought to it. I just thought that Mr. Darcy wanted your favorite sister to help him in picking out a gift for you. And when I got here, he forced himself upon me like some rampage beast. I couldn't stop him, he was just too strong..."

Lydia continued her incoherent blubbering, but Lizzie did not pay her any heed. She was too shocked at what she had seen and too busy processing it all to pay attention to Lydia. But she did catch the words 'favorite sister,' 'forced,' and 'rampage beast,' and at those words she nearly tossed her head back and laughed at the absurdity.

"Lydia, are you okay?"

Lydia sniffed loudly, "I'm not fine, but I don't want you and Mr. Darcy to break your engagement. I just can't let this go unpunished, perhaps a sort a compensation for my distress would make things right."

Lydia trailed off and tried to look like what she believed to be was a fragile maiden, but unluckily for her, Lizzie saw through her act. Lizzie turned to Mr. Darcy for the first time since she had arrived upon the scene and saw that he was much more distressed than Lydia was. He was in disarray and he hadn't bother to fix himself up. His face was tragic like some evil villain had taken away his most prized possession. Whether that possession was Lizzie or Lydia was yet to be told.

Lizzie appeared serene outwardly, but inwardly seethed at this injustice. "Of course Lydia."

At her agreement, Darcy's face fell even more if that was possible. How could this happen to him? He was about to marry the love of his life when disaster struck or more correctly Lydia. Darcy was too involved in his commiserating to hear what Lizzie asked next.

"So whose idea was this, yours or Wickham's?"

"Lizzie, I don't know what you mean. I always knew that Mr. Darcy held an admiration for me, why it was obvious at my wedding. And why else would he want to marry you." Lydia replied.

Lizzie ignored Lydia's comment for now and repeated. "Yours or Wickham's?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Lizzie."

"Whose idea was it to try to besmirch my betrothal's name in attempt to gain money?"

"Lizzie!!"

"Lydia, do not even dare to say anything in your defense. I have dealt with your silliness and selfness in hopes that you would become a better person. But that obviously is not going to happen. I am through with it and I am through you and your husband. You have gotten away with too much just because you are the baby of the family, but I am going to put a stop to it. Fitzwilliam is an exemplary gentleman, who does not deserved to be a pawn in your schemes or plots. I have never been more ashamed to be your sister than I have been now. You have become nothing more than a silly, greedy whore, who I am glad does not bear the surname Bennett. You care about no one's happiness other than your own, and even our mother could at least in her own ways attest to the fact that she wanted her daughters to be happily married. I hope to never see you again and if I do, God help you for I will not be as kind as I am now."

Lydia humphed and ran away without say another word. Darcy was startled by Lizzie's outburst and was too busy trying to figure out what had just happened. Lizzie was tired but invigorated by her dismissal of Lydia.

Lizzie finally noticed that Mr. Darcy had not spoken a word since this whole incident had occurred. "Mr. Darcy, I understand if you no longer wish to marry me and I cannot blame you. My relations are--"

Lizzie was cutoff mid-sentence when Darcy swooped in and kissed her passionately. Her knees buckled and moaning was done on both sides. When Darcy finally broke the kiss, he was holding Lizzie up and murmuring sweet nothings, "I will never let anything came between us again, not your relations nor mine. I love you dearly for believing in me and telling Lydia to go to hell."

He smiled the most heartbreakingly smile ever known to man and added, "And for calling me Fitzwilliam. I liked that. I might even love it."

Lizzie blushed a pretty scarlet and whispered. "There is not a thing I would not do for the man I love."

"And there is not a thing in the world that I would not do for the woman that I love."

Unfortunately their moment was ruined by Mrs. Bennett's screech. "Oh my god, Lizzie what are you and Mr. Darcy doing? Oh my poor nerves..."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. I've always wanted to do something where Lydia gets her just deserts and this is it, because Jane Austen was too nice to Lydia and all her bitchiness. Review, please. It always helps me to hear or see feedback.**

**ILoveIt09 **


End file.
